Opposites Attract
by musicluver9001
Summary: Edward let out a low growl" Didn't I tell you to stay off this case, Swan?" Bella shrugged. "Does it look like I listened?" Edward shook his head and took a deep breath. Glaring he said, "You are by far the moat stubborn woman on the face of the Earth." Bella smiled knowing she had won. For now. All human
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight! Check out my other story Brick Wall and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

"Swan!" a voice yelled from behind. Bella Swan jumped awake and turned in her chair to see her gorgeous, and ass-hole of a boss, glaring at her. "Those reports won't write themselves."

Bella felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. She had fallen asleep at her desk, again. If she kept this up she knew she would be fired. Bella loved her job, but between her job and taking care of her dad, Charlie, the stress and lack of sleep were starting to get to her.

"Are you even listening to me, Swam?" That same annoying voice of her boss growled from beside her.

Bella looked up at his obnoxious, yet gorgeous, green eyes. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. I'll get write on those papers." Mr. Cullen gave her a once over before walking back to his office, making sure to slam the door shut behind him, so she knew how angry he was at her. Bella just rolled her eyes. Even if she hadn't of fallen asleep he would have found some reason to yell at her. He always did. Bella was thinking he was beginning to make a game out of it.

"Don't worry about him, Bella," Alice piped up as she left the coffee room. "He's just in one of those moods."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Your brother is always in one of those modes, Alice."

Alice smiled softly and took a drink from her coffee. "Yeah, but Edward has a lot on his plate. Plus, you were sleeping." She pointed out.

"Even if I didn't fall asleep Alice," Bella said and grabbed the stack of paper work. "He would have found some reason to yell at me."

Alice shrugged. "Maybe so. I've just learned to ignore him."

Bella huffed. "You can afford to do that. You're his sister, he loves you."

Alice smiled. "I annoy him though. Trust me, I know." Bella smiled at Alice and shook her head. "So, are you still coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"I can't. I'm behind enough as it is, and I promised my dad I'd stop by again tonight."

Alice sighed. This was the fifth time this month Bella had cancelled on her. "I'll make it up to you, Alice." Bella sighed.

"You said that last time."

Bella took out her planner and a red pen. Flipping through her planner she marked down _"plans with Alice"_ in bright red ink. "Now it's official."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "You're crazy, Swan."

Bella smiled. "You know I always follow everything I write down in my planner. Nothing ever changes once it's been written down, unless it has to do with our job."

"Very true. Good luck with your paper work, Bella!" Alice yelled over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk. Bella sighed and stared at the stack of papers. Luck; she would need definitely need it.

Edward watched Bella through the window in his office. She was pretty, he would admit that, but it never failed for her to always do something wrong. He hated mistakes. It was one of his biggest pet-peeves, and if people made too many mistakes Edward got rid of them. Bella was on that list.

"You should cut the girl some slack," Emmett McCarthy said as he twirled a pen in his hand.

"She makes too many mistakes."

"She's only been working her for a month, Ed. Everyone makes mistakes."

Edward turned around and sent a glare at Emmett. "You can't afford mistakes in our line of business, Emmett. You and I both know that way too well."

Emmett flinched at the memory. "Her mistakes haven't been major, Ed."

"I didn't think mine was either, and it cost someone their life."

Emmett sighed. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your-"

Edward growled. "Don't you dare say it wasn't my fault. It was." Edward grabbed his gun and badge and headed for his office door. "Come on, let's go catch some dumb mother fuckers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys thank for the support! it means a lot! so here's another chapter for you guys, Bella isn't in this one, but she'll be in the next.**

"Another scotch, please, Whitlock," Edward mumbled and rubbed his face. Jasper nodded and poured another drink. It had been a busier day than usual. Emmett and Edward had brought in four prostitutes (all of whom they were families with), were called about a domestic violence, and then turned in two men for attempted murder. Yet, Edward couldn't find any satisfaction. He hadn't been able to find any satisfaction since that dreadful night two years ago.

Taking another swing from his glass, Edward took a fifty out of his wallet and carelessly threw it on the table. Not caring if it was the right amount or not. He just needed to get out of that bar and clear his head before the memories came rushing back.

Edward stumbled out of the bar and relished in the cold night air. Edward leaned against the building wall and clumsily pulled out a cigarette. Today was worse this most days. Today was the anniversary of the death of his best friend. He could remember his laugh, and the way he always smiled. He never worried about anything. "Stop fucking thinking about it, Edward," He growled to himself and forced his legs to walk. He knew where he was headed, he always ended up there, but he didn't care. He walked for what seemed like hours, until he arrived at his destinations. Edward threw his cigarette on the ground and looked down at the grave.

_Carlisle James Cullen _

_June 15 1966-December 14 2012 _

_Beloved husband and father_

"I'm sorry, dad," Edward whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks. "It's all my fault. I should have listened. I should have stayed in the fucking car with Emmett, but I didn't and now you're gone, because of me."

Edward clenched his fist together. "But I'll keep my promise dad. I swear I'll find the man that did this, and when I do, there won't be anything left of him for my squad to take to jail."

Edward lightly touched his father's headstone. "I love you, dad." Stepping back from the headstone, Edward pulled out his cell phone and called a number he was too familiar with.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in a while," the female voice purred through the phone.

* * *

Tonya's scrapped her nails down Edward's chest. He needed this. He needed a distraction, and Tonya was always good for that.

"You still with me, Eddie?" Tonya purred in his ear. He hated when she called him that.

Edward lifted his mouth into a half smirk. "I'm all yours tonight baby." Tonya smiled at that thought and continued her assault on his body. She kissed down his neck and chest and then kissed his hard on through his jeans.

"Already Edward? That didn't take long," Tonya smirked as she rubbed him through his jeans.

Edward grunted. "It's just been a while since I've had your lips around my cock."

Tonya laughed and pulled Edwards cock out of his pants. "Oh, is that it? Well let me help with that." Edward closed his eyes as he felt Tonya's mouth wrap around his cock. With a skilled mouth, she quickly started to bob up and down and used her other hand to rub the part she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Edward twisted his fingers in her hair and grunted. "Come on baby," He encouraged. Tonya quickened her pace and moaned around his cock. He knew it was fake, but he didn't care. Her moaning drove him mad. Edward frantically started to thrust his hips upwards causing Tonya to gag slightly. He didn't care. This was lust not love, and he needed a release. With a final thrust, Edward felt his balls tighten and sighed as he felt his release. Tonya slowly pulled away from his cock, making sure to give him one final lick to keep him excited.

Edward reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom. Quickly sliding it over his cock, he flipped Tonya off of him and on her back. He grabbed his cock in his hand and rubbed it over Tonya's soaked pussy, earning a satisfied moan from her.

Gripping her hips, Edward slammed into her. Earning both ma oan. Tonya wrapped her legs around Edward's waist and closed her eyes as Edward pumped into her quick and hard. She moaned and squirmed and gripped onto the sheets beside her. Edward felt sweat start to drip down his neck and grabbed one of her plump breast in his right hand. He twirled his thumb around her nipple and continued to thrust.

Tonya moaned louder and reached down between them to rub herself. Trying to quicken her release. With a final thrust Edward felt Tonya's walls clench around him as they both came.

Pulling out, Edward rolled the condom off his dick and threw it in the trash. Tonya ran her hand up his chest. "That was nice."

Edward just nodded and laid down in bed. Tonya moved closer to Edward and leaned up to kiss him, but Edward quickly moved away. "What are you doing, Tonya?"

Tonya pouted. "I wanted to kiss you."

Edward pushed her away. "You know the rules. I don't kiss on the mouth, and I don't cuddle afterwards." There was a loud slap in the room, and Edward reached out and touched his reddened cheek.

"You're an ass, Edward Cullen!" Tonya screamed as she got up and pulled her clothes on._ Her she goes again. Throwing one of her tantrums_, Edward thought.

"You call when you want a good fuck, and then you throw me out like a piece of trash! I won't be treated like some common whore, Edward! I won't-"Edward interrupted her mid-rant by throwing her on the bed and sucking on her neck. Tonya moaned and arched her hips.

Edward smirked. "Round two?"

Tonya nodded eagerly, and they went at it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooooo much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

"You're hung over," Emmett said as he handed Edward his coffee. "And I'm guessing you paid a visit to Tanya as well."

Edward rubbed his face and stared down at the coffee. "Shut the fuck up, McCarthy."

"Don't know why you keep going back to her, boss," Emmett said shaking his head.

"I'm not back with her. It's just sex."

"Sex with an ex-girlfriend is never just sex. Believe me, I know," Emmett mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Are you and Rosalie fighting again?"

Emmett sighed. "She just...I mean she…girls are so confusing! One moment everything's fine, and then the next moment she's jumping down my neck. I don't even know what I did wrong!"

Edward chuckled and drank his coffee. "So how are you going to fix it?"

"I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant and bought her a dozen roses," Emmett mumbled. Edward threw his head back and laughed. He loved Emmett and Rosalie, but they were always arguing about something. No matter what they were fighting about, though, or whose fault it was, Emmett always apologized and made it up to Rosalie somehow. Emmett truly did love that crazy blonde.

"You're whipped, McCarthy."

Emmett shrugged and took a long drink from his coffee. For a while, both men laughed and talked about past girlfriends and flings. Forgetting any worries they may have, and just talk like old friends, until a knock at the door caught their attention.

Edward's head looked over to the door, and he felt his dick harden at the sight before him. Bella Swan looked extraordinarily beautiful today. She had on a tight, black pin-skirt that hugged her curvy thighs to a tee. God, he wished she would turn around so he could see how nice her ass looked, but until then he would do with starring at her chest. The blue blouse she wore was cut just low enough to drive a man crazy, but still leave much to the imagination. Licking his lips slightly, Edward pictured how perfect her breast would fit in his hands. God the things he would do…

"Mr. Cullen, did you hear a word I just said?" Bella's soft voice asked as it floated towards his ears.

Edward shook his head of the inappropriate images he was having of his coworker, and looked at Bella. "Repeat what you said."

"I was asking if I could leave early," Bella asked. "Tomorrow's my day off, and I've already finished everything for the day. Plus, Sam came in early and said he would take over for me."

Edward raised his brow. "You finished all of your work?"

Bella nodded a little, and Edward couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Smirking, he said, "You really finished all of your work? That's shocking since you tend to fall asleep at your desk for half the day."

Bella sent him a glare. Edward shifted in his seat trying to reduce some of the pressure on his dick. "I don't fall asleep all the time, Mr. Cullen. Plus, you don't know my life outside of work."

"Sleeping can cause serious mistakes, Miss Swan."

"So can being hung over, Mr. Cullen," Bell shot back.

Edward leaned back in his chair and watched Bella closely. _My, my she was a feisty thing_, he thought to himself. He didn't know if he should love her for it, or bend her ass over his desk and punish her. Edward grunted and shifted in his seat again. "You can leave early, but if you did one thing wrong today you're fired."

Bella smirked. "I think you'll find my work satisfactory." And with that Bella waltz her ass right out of his office. Hearing a chuckling from his side, Edward swerved in his chair and glared at Emmett. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, well, you have some serious excitement for Miss Swan," Emmett said motioning to Edwards Dick.

Edward looked down at himself and growled quietly. "Shut up."

* * *

Bella Swan was sure of many things, but this one she was certain of. She was certain Jasper Whitlock was continuing to give Alice and Bella free drinks, because he had a huge crush on Alice. Alice didn't seem to be complaining though. She had spotted Jasper at the bar when the two had walked in after dinner, and she wouldn't stop staring at him. Bella, having enough of Alice drooling over him, dragged Alice to the bar to order drinks and talk to the attractive southern bartender. Needless to say, they haven't stopped flirting since. The only thing that changed was Alice's increasing intoxication.

Bella looked back at the couple and wished she hadn't. Both of them were now entangled on each other's arms; panting and kissing heavily. _Things certainly did escalate quickly when you were drunk_. Bella sat down her glass and looked around the bar. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a man's arms like that. The last person she dated was Jacob Black and that wasn't something she liked to remember.

Jacob Black; old friend and lover. They both truly did love each other, but Jacob was too controlling. He always had to know where she was, and what she was doing. When they were dating in high school, Bella was assigned to a friend of hers, Ben, to complete a project. Bella and Ben worked on the project in her kitchen when Jake walked in. He freaked out. Mo matter how many tomes Bella tried to tell him nothing was going on, he didn't listen. Instead, Jake decided to take out his anger on Ben's face.

Bella wiped her eyes at the memory of her former lover. No matter how hard she tried to get over him, she could t. It had been three years now, and Bella still had yet to date another person, but enough was enough. She wasn't getting any younger and she needed to enjoy herself. Taking a final look at Alice and Jasper, Bella picked up her empty whiskey glass and ordered another drink.

* * *

At three in the morning, two detectives stumbled out of Whitlock's Bar. Both of these girls were extremely drunk. Neither one paid attention to where they were walking. They were too intoxicated to think of much besides laughing at the things they wouldn't remember tomorrow morning. Both detectives continued to stumble back to their apartments too absorbed in petty talk. Neither one of them noticed the blood spatters on the concrete, or the strangely carved dagger laying by the brick wall of the bar, but HE noticed them. HIS eyes traveled over the curve brunette and he smirked to himself. She was quiet beautiful. He had to know more about her, but first, HE had to make sure they made it safely home, and that neither one of them noticed the half dead body lying in the dark alley. As soon, as they were out of sight HE set back to finish what he started.


End file.
